Chapter 19: Thus Spake Eternity
Woglinde, Corridor Lindow receives a call from Alisa and says that his group is nearing the energy source and they'll regroup later. The others are wracking their heads on how Jedah, Selvaria, and Riemsianne managed to get here, with Reiji adding that the dimensional walls are breaking. Tron explains that this ship was where KOS-MOS was built and calibrated, though chances of her being there are slim with the time-space situation unstable. One of the Servbots just finished releasing the lock and they head inside. There they find T-elos, who is right next to what appears to be a maintenance pod. After hearing that Selvaria was here, it was no surprise that she'd be here too. The android explains that they split up and is after the contents of the coffin when Gnosis appear, and in real space. Just as they were about to duke it out, the Phantom appears with Dural and several Robodians and Defense Droids. Haken explains that the Black Specter is equipped with electronic warfare equipment, which allowed him to hack into the droid's systems. With no way to tell how many enemies are on board, the heroes decide to just fight their way through. As they begin clearing out the room, the pod starts steaming up. Instead of Kouma, it turns out that Alisa was repairing her body from the damage she took while in Gain Ground. She immediately recognizes Xioayu and Jin, as well as her target Heihachi. Jin requests that Alisa resets her current commands and have her join in the battle. KOS-MOS then appears with another man. She explains that the man was in need of a guide and accepted his request. Seth, the CEO of S.I.N. then makes himself known to the party. He expresses his joy at the wealth of advanced technology in his presence, as well as the advancement of his BLECE project and quest for power. As Seth attempts to destroy KOS-MOS, T-elos dashes over and guards her from his attack. They both agree that they are not in their original timeline. Along with the fact that Reiji and Haken are also here, this indication becomes clear. So the two decide that until they return to their original time, they declare a ceasefire. Just then, Seth calls up a few W-Series robots that got through the Cross Gate in Akihabara. Chun-Li decides that this may be their only chance to stop S.I.N. once and for all and everyone goes for Seth. Seth retreats for the time being after a few rounds of thrashings. Dural vanishes, presumably freed from Phantom's control. After Phantom is beaten, it rushes out. And now the chase begins again. Just as T-elos explains the situation to KOS-MOS, the others wait for the other group to arrive. Once they do, they decide to pool their information and exchange greetings to the newcomers. Toma and Cyrille seem surprised that everyone knows each other. When the topic of leaving the future comes up, KOS-MOS has a suggestion: the VR-2000, a gateway to the virtual world of the Encephalon. BlackRose figures that Kite can use his bracelet and perform a Gate Hack and access The World. He decides to give it a shot and transports everyone into cyberspace. Party Members Kogoro & Mii Chun-Li & Morrigan Devilotte Kite & BlackRose Reiji & Xiaomu Jin & Xiaoyu Haken & Kaguya Lindow Tron & Servbots Flynn Lady Neneko Akira & Pai Ryu & Ken Heihachi Alisa Bosconovitch KOS-MOS & T-elos Enemies Bugbear x6 Goblin x3 T-elos (Boss) Robodian x4 Robodian (Black) x4 V-Dural (Boss) Defense Droid Alpha x2 Defense Droid Gamma x4 Phantom (Boss) WR. Red - Heavy x4 WR. Gold - Heavy x3 Seth (Boss) Equipment Drop: M.W.S. Items *Venom Block *Omnipotent Soda *Treat *Golden Brown Pizza Trivia *The chapter title is the translation of Xenosaga Episode III's subtitle, Also sprach Zarathustra, which means "Thus Spoke Zarathustra", the title of Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche's most famous work. *Alisa was programmed to serve and protect Jin, though few people know she is an android. *The BLECE project stands for Boiling Liquid Expanding Cell Explosion, a bio-weapon project developed by S.I.N. *KOS-MOS remembers Reiji and Haken due to the time they spent in the Endless Frontier. Haken and Kaguya chased down Phantom a number of times during their Endless Frontier adventures. *The Encephalon is a virtual world in the Xenosaga series that allows the user to recreate places and events in absolute detail, and can change in the blink of an eye depending on the person using it. It was first utilized by Shion and the other members of the Vector Industries First R&D Division in Episode I to test KOS-MOS's capabilities in combat against the Gnosis. As the series wore on, many unusual phenomena occurred in the Encephalon, primarily with the party meeting people who seemingly exist as part of it. Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter